


Don't Modulate the key Then Not Debate With Me!

by tunasmoothie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, HOW MANY KINKS CAN I STUFF IN ONE FIC??? FIND OUT TONIGHT, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Smut, kill me this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunasmoothie/pseuds/tunasmoothie
Summary: Alexander finally gets Seabury to shut up.





	

asdhjll  
hehsnbs

"That was quite the show you put on back there. Talkin' nonstop and spewing bullshit- I thought you would have been used to this!"

Seabury gasped, squirming below Alexander who had pinned him against the wall behind the stage where Samuel had preformed. He moaned softly as he felt Alexander's hand push in and out of him, his cock stinging with need. "F-fuck-" 

Hamilton sneered. "Really? That's it? Pathetic." Samuel sobbed as he pushed against Alexander's fingers, his body shaking. God, if this went on any longer, he was bound to- 

"You REALLY think I'm gonna let you come, and that'll be it? Tch. I have all day, and i'm just DYING to see your pathetic eyes roll up into your head as you scream for me, begging me to let you come." Alexander slid his fingers out of Samuel, forcing a loud whimper out of him. 

"Sir, p-please, GOD, no-" 

"Then tell me, exactly what is it that you want?' Hamilton purred.

"Fuck you.'" Seabury spat, palming his member slowly. 

"Hmm. If that's the case, I might as well leave you-"

"No, shit, wait, I need you." Samuel gasped, still quivering slightly. 

Alexander raised an eyebrow, waking over towards Samuel like a lion stalking its prey: eyes gleaming with hunger, large and ready to strike any moment. "Then tell me," He pinned Seabury to the wall once more, breath hot as he whispered in his ear, "Where?"

"I-in me. I need your cock in me. Sir, please." 

Hamilton looked at him skeptically. "I'm not convinced. Are you sure you won't misbehave?" 

"God, sir, I'll be so good for you, PLEASE, just fuck me, I need your cock in my ass, pleasepleasepleaseFUCK-" Seabury shouted as Alexander slid into him in one swift movement, groaning at the sudden warmth.

"God, you're so fucking wet and loose for me you slut, are you sure you've never done this before?" Hamilton growled into his ear, hands gripping tightly at Seabury's hips. 

"S-shit, fuck yes, I need you, harder, faster more, GOD YES-" Samuel screamed as Hamilton rammed quickly against his hips, eyes rolling up in his head as he sobbed loudly. He couldn't stop the pleas and moans rolling out of his mouth. "Oh god, please don't stop, fuck, oh god, I need you, more," 

"Fuck, you whore, you're so disgusting, god, you're so wet for me, so dirty," Alexander snarled, hips snapping quickly and roughly. Anyone could hear them at this rate, they were just in an alley, and the bustling city streets weren't that far away.

"Yes, please, take me, mark me, make me yours, daddy please fuckfuckfuckfuck i'm close, don't stop sir- YES," Alexander laughed as he listened to Samuel's screams and yelps, watching him shudder below him whenever he hit his prostate. 

"Alexander- I'm close, don't stopdon'tstopdon'tstop- FUCK, GOD" Samuel screamed as he came, cum painting his robe. 

"Oh, look at that," Alexander teased, still thrusting out quickly, making Seabury sob and groan loudly. 

"You got it all over your robes. Such a dirty slut. Don't you know there's consequences?" Hamilton grinned at the sight below him: Seabury screaming and shaking below him, eyes rolled into his head. Alex was almost sorry for him. 

"Fuckfuckfuck, sir, please stop, PLEASE," Samuel gasped, quivering as he panted quickly. 

"Not yet, bitch. Hold on." Alexander's panted. You could tell by his rather sharp and rough thrusts, his quick and shallow breaths, his deep growls and moans, that he too was close. 

"God, you feel so good right now, I'm so close, fuck-" His hips stuttered rapidly as he gave one last weak thrust, and with a low snarl, he was gone. 

After coming down from his high, Hamilton quickly opened his eyes and pulled up his pants, brushing dust off of his shoulders.

"Well, should be on my way now, and the people are probably waiting for another 'speech' from you." Alexander flashed a sharp grin before he walked out of the alleyway, leaving Seabury there, chest heaving as he leaned against the wall for balance, Alexander dripping down the inside of his thighs.


End file.
